projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Lindow Amamiya
Lindow Intro Solo Begin *I'll pop in and kill them all! Solo Finish *Sorry, don't hold it against me! Victory *You're really fired up. I could use a break after that. Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Lindow: You guys do pretty good fighting unarmed. Akira: There are many parts of the body like the shoulders, elbows, and back that can become weapons if needed. Pai: It's the training until they can be used that way, that's the hard part. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Chun-Li: Lindow, is that arm of yours okay? Lindow: Yeah, well, people can get used to anything with time. Morrigan: Hee hee, you could make a good Darkstalker. Victory Morrigan: Doesn't it make you lonely being so far away from your wife? Lindow: Hmm...Yeah, but I guess some couples are just like that. Chun-Li: Morrigan, don't go getting any bad ideas. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Demitri: Ah, a man with the right hand of a devil. Lindow: It’s a little different. This is from an Aragami, so it’s more like the hand of a god. Dante: A “god hand” eh? I like the sound of that. Victory Demitri: Your arm is intriguing. It’s an Aragami, you said? Lindow: Yeah, I think I’m finally starting to get used to having it. Dante: It looks like it’d be pretty good for tossing demons. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro Erica: How about some advice from a former commanding officer? Lindow: Huh? Okay, fine. Don’t get yourselves killed. Gemini: T-That’s a pretty to-the-point order. Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Kite & BlackRose Intro Kogoro & Mii Intro KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro Lindow: Super beautiful and super strong. Who could ask for more? T-elos: Heh, it’ll take more than flattery to win me over! KOS-MOS: It appears T-elos’ combat abilities have increased, Lindow. Kurt & Riela Intro Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Lindow: I'm still not used to seeing Soma take the lead. This'll be fun to see. Alisa: Soma, now's your time to show what you can do. Hee hee. Soma: Whatever. Just make sure you two don't fall behind. Victory Lindow: Somewhere along the way you’ve gotten good at working with others, Soma. Alisa: That’s called communication skills, Lindow. Soma: Making fun of me now? Pfeh, this is why I prefer working alone. Toma & Cyrille Intro X & Zero Intro Zero: That God Arc of yours is pretty useful if it can salvage weapons from enemies. Lindow: Well, to be precise it only recovers materials used to make weapons. X: If I had one of those I could get even more special weapons. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Estelle: I just received a request from Lindow, Yuri. Yuri: It’s not some meaningless thing like going to get him some booze, is it? Lindow: What, you mean you Brave Vesperia guys don’t do that? Zephyr & Leanne Intro